


The Fall of Alec Lightwood

by Humanity_Strongest_001, Levi__Acker_Gay



Series: Dark/DemonAlec Lightwood [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Asmodeus Being an Asshole (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Break Up, Demon Alec Lightwood, It Still Happened, M/M, Malec are not back together, Sacrifice, Secrets, half-demon Alec Lightwood, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:09:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humanity_Strongest_001/pseuds/Humanity_Strongest_001, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levi__Acker_Gay/pseuds/Levi__Acker_Gay
Summary: "All right, take me. I give you my life. I am willing." At the words utterence Asmodeus moved as swift as a lick of flame to seize Alec's arm.Alec gave up his life to save his siblings and Magnus, he stayed with Asmodeus in hell. Not Simon.Alec Lightwood, part Nephilim, part something else.
Relationships: Alec Lightwood & Isabelle Lightwood & Jace Wayland, Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Jocelyn Fairchild/Luke Garroway, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood
Series: Dark/DemonAlec Lightwood [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1743709
Comments: 10
Kudos: 83





	The Fall of Alec Lightwood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nadja_Lee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/gifts).



> This is set on the ending of City of Heavenly Fire, just a different ending.  
> This is the first part of a series  
> Hope you enjoy reading it 
> 
> Gifted to PhoenixStar73 and Nadja_Lee, hope you like it :)

"Sending the rest of you back, " Asmodeus said "it will cost you." He sighed at the looks on the faces around him. "I am a demo- a Prince of Hell" he corrected. "What do they teach Nephilim these days?" he exclaimed, exhaspiration clear in his bored tone.

"I know what you want" Magnus said in a strained voice. "And you can have it. But you must swear on the Morning Star to send all my friends-" Asmodeus cut him off. He threw his head back and laughed a dazzling laugh, that reminded the occupents of the room that he had once been an angel, a servant of God.

"Yes, you might assume that was what I had wanted, my boy, and you would have been correct. But no." At the confused look on Magnus's face he continued. "I don't want you my boy, want it," he pointed at Alec.

"What? But father, I thought-"

"No" Asmodeus said sharply, "It takes great energy to fuel a realm. We draw from the power of what we left behind, the great city of Pandemonium, the fire we fell into, but there is a time when life must fuel us, our realm. Although an immortal life is best of all. "Then take me instead father" Magnus interrupted, stepping forward. "No, I think the Nephilim will weild interesting results."

The numb heaviness that had settled on their limbs vanished as they snapped to attention. Almost moving as one, they stood in front of Alec. Nearly colliding with each other to block Alec from the demons sight, even Simon.

"You want to take his life?" Magnus asked, "why not mine?" Asmodeus chuckled, "it would affect you all...deeply. We demons can feed off your pain. But no. I would not kill him. He is special, as are you three," he looked at Jace and Clary, then Simon, "you have more angel blood running through your veins. But Alexander here is more interesting. A mix between angel and demon blood."  
Alec's blue eyes widened, "you lie" he exclaimed, "I don't have demon blood." "Oh, but you do" Asmodeus smirked, a look of undulation on his face, "you just don't know it. Your memories, your strength, your extra abilities, hidden away by fearful parents. Forced deep inside you when you were young. For you were Valentine's first experiment, not Lillith's brat."

"You won't touch him" Jace said, his voice like iron. "Maybe you've forgotten what it is we Nephilim do, but we kill demons. Even princes of hell." Asmodeus rolled his eyes, and Isabelle suppressed a shudder. Around the gold-green pupils, the sclerae of his eyes were as black as oil. "I do not plan to kill Alexander. That would be messy and silly. Besides, I could have his death arranged at anytime if he were to annoy me whilst fuelling my realm, and helping me recreate it." Alec sneered "what makes you think I will help you."

"It is your life, freely given that I want, for the life of you, a Nephilim, has power - maybe not as great as an immortals, but considerably more than any normal Nephilim- and the pain you each feel at his loss is an added benefit," Asmodeus explained, "you do want to save your family?" he looked at Alec, smirking.  
"But he's-" Isabelle protested, before Magnus spoke up, "you can't father, I beg of you. Take me instead, please.." Alec moved forward, ignoring Magnus's protest, "okay. I agree" he exhaled shakily.

Jace whirled on him, "you can't possibly consider-"

"I must Jace." Alec turned to Magnus, "I have to save you. You and everyone I-we love. It's a small price to pay, isn't it, in the end, for all of that."

"Not everyone I love" Magnus whispered, and Isabelle felt tears pressing behind his eyes. They had tried so hard to win, for all of them to make it back. But it had not worked. "No," Magnus said. Through her tears, she could see them clinging to each other; there was tenderness she never knew her brother had in the curl of his fingers around Magnus's shoulder as he leaned up to kiss him. A kiss of desperation and clutching more than passion. Alec held on tightly, his fingers biting into Magnus's arm, but in the end he stepped away, and turned towards the demon.

"All right, take me. I give you my life. I am willing." At the words utterence Asmodeus moved as swift as a lick of flame to seize Alec's arm. Jace darted forward, as if to catch his parabatai, but flinched back. A red welt had appeared on his cheek. "Leave them alone," Alec snapped, wrenching his arm out of the demons grip, "this is the only way" he told the rest of them.

"Indeed it is," said Asmodeus. "For none of you can fight a Prince of hell in his place of power. Not even you Jace herondale, child of angels, or you, Clarissa Fairchild, with your tricks and runes."

Asmodeus raised his hadn. "There is the gateway" he gestured towards the wall, which shimmered and turned clear. Showing the hazy outline of the accords hall. "There's everything you want," said Asmodeus, as the gateway flickered and went dark. "And in return, I will use the experiment's power, and do with him, well his body, as I wish in my realm." Magnus glared at his father as Alec's eyes widened.

Isabelle felt the floor give a terrible lurch. Magnus looked as if someone had stabbed him. "There it is" he half-whispered, "the trick at the heart of the game. There always is one with demons." Alec glanced around the room, flicking from Simon to Clary, to Jace to Isabelle, and Magnus where it rested. His gaze was so full of broken possibilities, Isabelle felt her own heart break. She saw him reach down, and then something bright arced across the air towards Magnus. He reached up and caught it. It was Alec's Lightwood family ring, "I know were broken up, but I still love you" he whispered.

"Enough, I hate good byes!" And Asmodeus tightened his grip on Alec. Alec gasped, his blue eyes wide, and with a shock, they turned fully black. Even the whites of his eyes. Demonic black. It must be true, thought Isabelle. Alec must have been Valentine's first experiment, it did make sense if he was.  
Magnus blinked against the tears, as a white mist exploded up around them.

Magnus heard Alec's cry of pain from a distance, his own feet moved forward without violation, and he ran forward. Only to be hurled back, as if he had struck an invisible wall. Someone caught him-cushoning the blow, something that felt like magic.

The mist circled Alec and the demon, half blocking them from sight. There was a sound all around them, like a gathering storm, but magnus could not hear it. he reached out with his ring laden fingers, though he didn't know who he was begging. Didn't know who could help. The edge of the storm caught him. He was lifted up, he saw the rest of them as he whirled away. The stone room receeding into the distance, taking him away from Alec, the storm drowning out his cries for Alec.

He was alone in the chaos, unseeing, and he thought that his father had lied. That there was no gateway. And then the ground rose up fast. he saw the hard marbled accords hall floor, veined with gold before he slammed onto it. The collision jarred him, almost nocking the breath from him. The room was full of staring faces, but they were strangers, and didn't matter. He saw Jace and Clary next to each other, both poised to fight, but relaxed when they realised they were in Idris, and the war was over. And there was Isabelle, looking very similar to Alec, her hand still clutching Simon's.

They were all there. All except one. Isabelle looked at Magnus. "Alec's not here" she cried, tears cutting throug the ash on her cheeks "he's really gone."

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked and wanted more, please comment and kudos  
> Thanks for reading  
> Sorry for any mistakes, if there are, please correct me in the comments below <3
> 
> I am also open to suggestions, with any fics, including ones for this series or my other series cllec 'The suffering of Alec Lightwood' and any other ideas. They can be oneshots or longer fic ideas, I don't mind. :)


End file.
